I Like-Like You!
by CoutureOtaku
Summary: Jack Frost was just innocently sleeping on the soft red plush couch in North's Workshop when someone decides to interrupt his dreaming with a dream of their own to be fulfilled. (JackRabbit)


**_Rated T for some cursing. Light BoyxBoy (JackRabbit) Enjoy! _**

* * *

Jack Frost had been flying outside granting snow to various states and countries when he finally was able to fly back to North's Workshop and take a long deserved nap.

Jack nimbly and softly landed on a big red plush couch in one of the big empty living rooms and yawned heartily.

He snuggled a soft fluffy pillow and gently closed his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little bit..." He mumbled quickly falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

Once awhile a yeti passing through the room would shake their head sheepishly at the strange Winter child who always seemed to be asleep in their home.

* * *

Aster was walking towards the meeting room where North, Tooth and Sandy were currently residing. Aster was sure that Jack wasn't even close yet to being on time for their regular meetings. The kid probably didn't even remember this was scheduled for today.

Aster had passed a bright burgundy colored door and stopped, hearing soft snores coming from the inside.

"Frostbite?" He questioned knowing the teen's sounds when he slept considering Jack always liked to take naps in his Warren. (without Aster's permission of course.)

Aster opened the door and looked to see his suspicions were correct, Jack was laying on the couch without a care in the world. The Pooka walked closer and knelt down on the ground to get a better look at the sleeping form, ready to wake him up for the meeting.

But as soon as he found himself lifting a paw to prod the boy awake he stopped and stared at Jack.

_'He's not that annoying when he sleeps, who would have known?'_ Aster thought looking at all the features on Jack's face that made Tooth's little teeth collector helpers go crazy.

Aster looked at the white wisps of messy yet soft looking hair that laid on the pillows behind him with interest, Aster always thought Jack had strange colored hair but for some odd reason he didn't mind it all that much, if anything he actually kinda liked it.

The kid was pale, but Aster thought it suited him well because the freckles sprinkled on his face and across his nose stood out more.

Aster could see the light feathery lashes resting against Jack's cheeks and knew that what laid underneath his eye lids were eyes that Aster couldn't even admit weren't beautiful.

They were bluer than any blue he'd ever seen. Bluer than the ocean at night or the morning sky. Aster always tried to hard to replicate the color in his paintings but never could find a perfect match.

Aster without wanting to reached over to gently pat the white haired teenager's head and found himself playing with his hair.

After a few moments of that affectionate behavior he snatched his hand away as though Jack was on fire despite how cold and cool the kid always felt.

_'What the hell was I just doing?'_ Aster thought wondering why on earth he was practically mating or something with this annoying kid, sure he was now tolerable of Jack and didn't hate him like he used to but this was a little much loving going on in Aster's opinion.

But Aster couldn't deny the strange feelings he's been having lately about Jack Frost. How he unknowingly would start thinking about him during painting his googies and then ruining his perfectly fine pastel colored eggs with Winter themed snowflakes designs.

How whenever Jack was around and started to tease him and call him 'Bunny Ears' or 'Kangaroo' Aster didn't get mad anymore and actually found it to be somewhat charming.

Or how whenever he saw Jack's pearly white smile after a argument they had, all sense of annoyance and anger dissipated into another feeling. Aster didn't really know what to call this feeling, he had a idea of what it was but would never ever admit it out loud or confirm it.

Loving Jack Frost was entirely out of the question. He was still a child. Sure he was over three hundred years old but compared to the Pooka, he was practically just a kid.

Jack was also a irritating runt. He pulled stupid pranks and fought with Aster almost everyday they saw each other.

Jack was loud, annoying, obnoxious, a trouble maker, didn't know boundari-

Aster stopped his negative thinking of the boy as he watched Jack's mouth slowly turn into a small sleepy smile as though he was having a rather good dream.

Aster's heart stopped and the odd feeling he's been having for a while now came again, it was a feeling of butterflies tap dancing in his stomach. Not a entirely bad feeling but just strange.

Aster felt blood rush to his as his eyes widened in realization.

**_He really did love Jack Frost._**

_'Bloody hell...'_ Aster thought shaking his head and groaning at how utterly ridiculous that sounded, even to his own mind.

His groans of annoyance and shock woke sleeping Jack up.

He slowly sat up slightly, sleepily rubbing his eyes before opening them to the harsh lights with a annoyed sound playing at his lips.

"_Cotton Tail_, did you seriously have to wake me up? I was having a good dream!" Jack whined his complaints still sounding half asleep.

Aster watched Jack and felt as though he was caught in the act and everyone could see his smitten feeling on his face.

"Sorry, Frostbite. I didn't mean to." Aster said sounding almost embarrassed, unusually not defensive.

Jack blinked.

"K-Kangaroo? Are you feeling okay, man? You're not getting mad at me or anything!" Jack asked sounding concerned with a hint of shock in his sentence.

Aster looked away, glad for the fur covering his face so no one could see his reddened face.

"Yeah, mate. Just thinkin' about something." Aster replied his Australian accent rolling heavily off his tongue.

Jack crunched his nose up in confusion making Aster want to groan all over again.

How could someone so irritating and annoying be so _**god damn **_cute?!

"What are you thinking about, Bunny?" Jack asked moving his legs to sit criss-crossed on the couch, with his chin resting in his hands peering at the rabbit in expectation.

Aster looked away. "I'm just confused right now, kiddo."

"Tell me about it then." Was Jack's practical answer.

Aster suddenly peered at Jack looking serious.

"I have feelings for someone, I shouldn't be having feelings for." Aster answered gruffly.

Jack tilted his head and grinned.

"Who is it? Tooth?" Jack asked sounding amused but their was a edge in his voice that only Aster could hear.

Aster shook his head. "Nope, sheila is a pretty one but not her."

"Who is it then?" Jack asked quietly his blue eyes looking towards the ground.

Aster took a deep breath and pondered over his options.

He could tell the truth and have to face the music to find out Jack's answer and be laughed at more than likely.

Or he could not tell the show pony and then be bugged for the rest of his immortal life as Jack tried to find out who Bunny was crushing on.

_'Oh, what the hell?'_

"You.' Aster replied seriously watching sheepishly as Jack fell out of his seat in surprise.

Blue eyes met green, one staring expectantly, the other looking confused.

Jack had fallen on the ground right in front of Aster and he furrowed his eyebrows still seeming shocked.

Jack stared. "Okay, let's get this right, you, Bunny, likes me, as in like-like?" Jack asked pointing to himself childishly.

Aster couldn't help the amused smile that grew on his face despite his awkward situation he was in right now.

"Yes, Jack. I like you, like that." Aster deadpanned wondering why he decided to answer like a ten year old girl.

Jack grinned mischievously. "_Heh,_ I knew you cared about me, Bunny Ears." Jack answered laughing.

Aster reddened and he narrowed his eyes. "Look, if you don't reciprocate my feelings, just tell me so." Aster responded feeling embarrassed.

Jack just smiled. "Well, who said I didn't like you back?" He answered moving his slender lithe arms to wrap around Aster's furry neck.

Aster felt relief surge through his body and he smiled back losing all annoyance from before before hugging the cold spirit closer to him.

"You're not just playin' a prank are ya'?" Aster asked seriously knowing how the kid loved to play jokes on people, especially him.

Aster could feel Jack's muffled laugh as he pulled way to look Aster in his eyes.

"Nope, I like-like you too." Jack replied with a grin.

Aster smiled gently. "I'm glad, Frostbite." He said right before closing their distance with a sweet kiss.

Both found comfort in each other's different body temperatures, Jack loved how warm and soft Aster's lips were and Aster found that despite claiming how much he hated the cold he actually rather enjoyed it when it came from Jack.

They pulled away and Jack seemed flustered, his pale face blushing a light blue. Aster grinned at this opportunity.

"Well, aint' you adorable when you're embarrassed."

Jack blushed harder and he pouted in further embarrassment.

"_Shut up_, Kangaroo!"

* * *

From right outside the living room where Jack and Aster were, are the remaining Guardians, all sporting different reactions at this strange love confession.

Sandy was quietly cheering and was making sweet heart filled symbols on his head appear such as a cute bunny, a snowflake and wedding bells.

North was in shock and was sputtering out words like a over protective father.

"Jack and Bunny? Jack is so young! Bunny will most certainly be getting a _'talk'_ with me, later." North whispered over to Tooth with a dangerous protective glint in his eyes as tightened his hold on his sword in his utility belt.

While Tooth was currently holding a tissue to her nose trying stop the bleeding looking positively gleeful at this cute moment.

"Oh hush, North! Let them have their fun..." Tooth answered grinning like a mad woman finding so much inspiration now for her JackRabbit fanfiction story to write later and make her readers go insane with yaoi induced heart attacks.

* * *

_**Haha, funny ending, I know. I personally see North as Jack's father figure so that's why he reacted that way and about Tooth, I don't know why but I've just always pictured her being a lot like us when it came to JackRabbit, in my headcanon she's a total fangirl over the pairing~**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes or if I made the characters a little OC, I haven't watched the movie in a long time so I'm a little rusty, hopefully you liked it anyways.**_

_**Feel free to leave reviews or favorites, they totally make my day! (:**_


End file.
